


Sweet Boy

by KingKay



Series: Draco's Daddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childishness, Consenting Adults, DD/BL, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry loves his sweet boy and taking care of him.





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If this is not your thing DO NOT READ IT. This is a work of fiction and is not representative of anyone/anything in a Daddy and little relationship. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Daddy.”

Harry paused in the middle of removing his coat after having just gotten home from work. The soft whine to Draco’s voice and the fact he used _that_ word, told him exactly what type of mood Draco was in and a small smile appeared on Harry’s face.

While Draco was a force to be reckoned with ninety percent of the time there were times when he liked to be the spoiled-rotten little boy he’d been. Harry was powerless against Draco in those moments, there was something special about Draco letting go and it was well…hot.

Slowly he finished removing his coat and hung it up as he toed off his shoes before he walked over to the bedroom doorway. Leaning against the frame with his arms crossed he looked at Draco kneeling on their bed wearing one of Harry’s oversized t-shirts and a pout. His cock stirred seeing that pretty pink lip sticking out, tempting him to kiss, lick and bite on it until Draco made the sweetest little noises.

“Daddy?” Draco said again looking at him. His usual expression of lazy indifference was gone, as was his second favourite expression which was an annoyed scowl. Instead his face was open, his brow relaxed making his eyes larger and he blinked them pleadingly in Harry’s direction. As Draco shifted on the bed and the hem of the shirt moved higher it became clear that he hadn’t put anything else on underneath as the top of his creamy thigh was exposed.

“Hmm, my sweet boy. Do you need a cuddle?” Harry asked as he stepped closer. The sound Draco made as he nodded one of pure need and Harry’s cock stirred again. This is what he loved about Draco’s childishness. How needy Draco became, how eager to let Harry take control, to take care of him and give him everything he desired without his sharp tongue or attitude intruding.

Harry sat on the bed and opened his arms wide as Draco crawled into his lap; he captured Draco’s lips in a slow deep kiss. Draco opened his mouth with a small sigh, accepting Harry’s tongue and replying with soft touches from his own. Harry deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Draco’s as he gripped him tighter, holding him close and secure. Greedily he swallowed down the quiet moans that poured from Draco as he remained placid in Harry’s embrace. Breaking the kiss Harry looked at Draco’s flushed face, his almost innocent expression a lie. They both knew that Draco’s mind was a filthy place; the gleam in his eye was proof of that if nothing else. Smiling he lifted a hand and ran it through Draco’s soft locks, twirling the longer fringe around a finger as he gazed at Draco.

“What’s the matter?”

“I missed you, I don’t like it when you work late daddy,” Draco answered shyly as he pressed his cheek against Harry’s hand that had moved to cup Draco’s face.

“I know and I’ll try not to be out so late, did you get lonely?” Harry asked and Draco nodded as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck. “I’m sure Chester kept you company,” Harry said glancing at the stuffed cat toy lying on Draco’s pillow.

“I didn’t want him, I wanted you. I need you,” Draco mumbled as he buried his head into Harry’s neck, placing a line of kisses up to Harry’s ear before he sucked on the lobe.

“What do you need, my sweet boy?” Draco pulled back looking down and Harry’s eyes followed seeing the way Draco’s shirt was tented. He’d had a feeling that was what had brought out Draco’s childish side, several late nights at work meant that it had been awhile since they’d done more than sleep in their bed.

“Please, touch me,” Draco whispered as he tugged on Harry’s shirt.

“You know the rules, if you want something then you have to ask clearly and politely,” Harry said and a shiver went down his spine when Draco looked up at him through his eyelashes while biting his lip. The blush on his face darkening as he purposely wriggled on Harry’s lap making Harry bite back the groan that rose from Draco’s lewd action.

“Um…please daddy, will you…will you touch me please?” Harry grinned wider and shook his head at Draco as he tutted in disapproval.

“You’re still not being clear enough. Where do you want me to touch you?” Draco pouted again as he released Harry’s shirt to cross his arms, the act bordering on bratty and Harry would be happy to discipline him if he crossed that line. However it seemed Draco wasn’t in the mood for that sort of fun tonight as he quickly dropped his arms after Harry shot him a hard look in warning.

“Please will you touch my cock daddy?” Draco mumbled with fake embarrassment while he curled his hands around the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up. Harry’s eyes roamed over Draco’s cock, hard and twitching under his gaze, it was such a pretty cock that Harry licked his lips at the sight of it.

“Of course my sweet boy,” said Harry as he wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock. Draco’s eyes fell closed, his breath catching at the small touch. Harry deliberately kept his grip light and his strokes slow enticing a litany of small needy noises from Draco.

“Daddy, harder please,” Draco begged cantering his hips. His bare arse rubbing over Harry’s own confined cock and this time Harry let out a groan at the tease. Despite his own arousal Harry didn’t want to rush this, Draco was so sweet when in his little boy persona. This was nice, soft and sweet and Harry was going to draw it out as long as he could to enjoy Draco’s pleas for more.

“Not yet, be a good boy and Daddy will make you feel all better,” Harry promised as he tugged on the collar of Draco’s top, baring a shoulder that he began peppering with tiny kisses. Draco moaned and stilled his hips, his hands moving to paw at Harry’s chest wanting to reach skin but prevented by the shirt Harry still wore.

“I’ll be good but can I please have a teeny tiny bit more.”

“My sweet boy, you asked so nicely how could I say no,” Harry replied not quiet keeping the mischief from his tone as he released Draco’s cock. The loud whine Draco made was cut off as Harry wrapped him tightly in his arms and rolled leaving Draco pinned under him. Standing up Harry took a moment to let his eyes roam over Draco; the t-shirt was pushed up to his chest leaving nothing covered. His cock, hard and a dark pink pointed at his stomach and left his balls on display, combined with his sprayed legs this meant that Harry also got a glimpse of his lovely tight hole.

“Such a handsome boy, I just want to eat you all up,” Harry said making Draco’s eyes widen and darken, his cock twitching at Harry’s words. “Would you like that my sweet boy?”

“Yes, please daddy, please I want it.” Draco’s answer didn’t surprise Harry; he’d been told many times by Draco how much he loved having Harry’s mouth on him, anywhere on him. Still in no mood to rush Harry took his time removing his shirt, trousers and socks but left his boxers on, hoping that it would rein in his own desires.

“You want?” Harry asked firmly. Draco squirmed under his sharp look, head turning away as his hands fiddled with the bed sheet.

“I mean, can I have it,” Draco mumbled glancing at Harry for a second and then looking away again, “please?”

Harry reached out and moved Draco into the middle of their bed, before kneeling between Draco’s legs. Reaching out he traced Draco’s jaw with a fingertip using it to turn Draco’s face toward him.

“Better, you were getting a little demanding there my sweet boy,” Harry gently chided but he couldn’t stay annoyed when Draco was looking at him so desperately with that damn pout on his face. Giving his boy a smile to show that all was forgiven; Harry leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. Lips barely brushing, he kept it light until Draco’s hands reached up to hold onto Harry’s shoulders. At that point Harry kissed down to Draco’s chest, pushing the t-shirt higher before licking over Draco’s small pink nipples making them harden.

“Please, please daddy, please stop teasing me,” Draco begged as he arched his back and spread his legs wider, bending his knees as he pushed his feet into the mattress.

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing. Daddy was just having a little fun.”

Shuffling back, Harry took Draco’s cock in his mouth giving it a soft suck. As if Draco had been shocked his hips jerked upwards and a small cry came out of his mouth. Harry quickly held Draco’s hips down to stop him from thrusting again and gave another soft suck to the tip of Draco’s cock.

“Seems I have a very needy boy on my hands. Were you playing with yourself while you waited for me?” Harry asked after letting Draco’s cock slip free from his lips.

“No, daddy.”

“I don’t like it when you lie to me, so I’ll ask again, did you play by yourself?” Draco wiggled under Harry’s hard grip on his hips; his warm breath blowing over Draco’s spit dampened cock. Harry waited, refusing to move and he didn’t even look up at Draco when he took a deep breath before speaking.

“I didn’t play, I promise daddy but I was waiting so long for you and I needed you so bad. Please daddy, will you make me feel better,” said Draco his voice soft.

Harry lowered his head again, this time he took Draco’s cock deep into his mouth sucking hard so that Draco nearly screamed at the sudden sensation. Harry didn’t stop there, he continued to suck and lick at the cock in his mouth as Draco began to fall apart under him, head thrashing as his hands gripped the sheet tightly. When Draco raised a hand tangling it in his hair Harry pulled back and listened to Draco’s babbled pleas for him to keep going.

“I’m close daddy, please just a little more.”

“Do you really want that or would you like me to fuck you my sweet boy?” Draco’s eyes opened at his words and Harry watched as indecision warred on his face. Draco’s mentality of ‘I want it and want it now’ meant that waiting for something better wasn’t always easy but when it was something really good, he could be patient.

“I want…I want you to…fuck me,” Draco eventually said quietly as his face went redder adding to the flush of arousal already there.

Harry didn’t push Draco to say more than that and instead summoned a bottle of lube from the drawer beside the bed. Squeezing some on his hand Harry closed the lid and dropped the bottle onto the bed using his clean hand to stroke Draco’s thigh soothingly.

“I’ll make you feel better my sweet boy, so much better,” Harry cooed as he circled Draco’s hole with a slick finger. He pushed in one finger, rotating his wrist as he pulled it back out before repeating the action a few times until he knew Draco was nicely lubed. Wanting to tease Draco a little he curled his finger pressing against Draco’s prostate. Draco groaned in pleasure and pressed his arse down trying to coax Harry to continue to touch the bundle of nerves. Harry stroked it a few more times but he was finding it hard to hold back anymore and pulled his hand free to remove his boxers. He let out a moan as the cold air caressed his freed cock knowing that soon he’d be deep inside Draco. Using more lube he coated his shaft, the feeling of his own hand on his cock increasing his need. He wasn’t as worked up as Draco but he was more than ready now to sink into Draco’s tight little hole.

“Ready sweet boy?” Harry asked as he positioned his cock, the tip catching on Draco’s wet and slightly loosened rim.

“Yes daddy, please, I need you.” Hearing that Harry pressed forward, he felt Draco tighten for a second, his body struggling to adjust. Harry pulled back only to push in again a little deeper, by rocking his hips he slowly worked his way inside Draco allowing him to stretch with each thrust forward until he was buried completely inside. He stopped for a moment his eyes closed as he enjoyed the tightness around his cock, wet and hot, it felt amazing and he savoured it until he was sure Draco was ready.

“Please daddy.”

Draco’s hand on his chest was the signal he had been waiting for and keeping his movements slow he began to fuck Draco angling his hips to brush over his prostate.

“Do you like being fucked by daddy, love being filled with my cock?”

“Yes,” Draco hissed as his head fell back baring his neck. The offer too tempting to refuse and Harry didn’t as he fastened his lips to the column of flesh. Biting and sucking on the skin he left behind a red bruise that would be purple by morning and would earn him a glare from Draco as he tried to cover it. In this moment all it did was cause Draco to moan as his hands held on tight to Harry’s shoulders urging him on.

“Harder daddy, I need you to fill me, want to still feel you tomorrow,” Draco pleaded as he panted and gasped with pleasure. Unable to prevent it Harry felt his orgasm building quickly from Draco’s dirty talk and he abandoned his earlier gentleness to fuck roughly into Draco. His rhythm faltered when he shifted his weight onto one hand so he could wrap the other around Draco’s cock, praying that he would come before Draco so that he could fill up Draco’s greedy hole.

Harry grunted as he came, his body stiffening as his cock pulsed but he gave himself only a minute to bask in the after waves of bliss before letting his cock slip free. He watched as his come leaked out of Draco’s stretched hole and he scoped it back up with two fingers, pressing them back into Draco’s hole.

“My sweet boy, I love seeing you full of my come,” Harry said seductively, speeding up the strokes on Draco’s cock as he curled his fingers inside Draco. “Now I want you to come, come for daddy my sweet boy.”

Draco’s back arched as he released a long breath and a soft cry as he came. Ropes of come hitting his stomach while Harry continued softly stoking him until his cock stopped twitching and Draco let out a small whimper. Releasing Draco’s cock Harry also gently pulled his fingers from his arse, they glistened with lube and come which Harry wiped off on the sheet before he moved to lie beside Draco. Reaching out he pulled Draco into his arms, uncaring as the mess on Draco’s stomach transferred to his.

“My sweet boy, such a good boy,” Harry praised as he brushed Draco’s sweaty hair from his forehead and placing a kiss there. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, thank you daddy,” Draco muttered as he snuggled into Harry’s arms his head tucked under Harry’s chin as his little panted breaths tickled over Harry’s chest.

“Aww, are you sleepy? Do you want Chester to cuddle with too?” Harry chuckled and ran his hand down Draco’s back when he received only a hum of agreement in reply. Stopping his strokes he reached further behind Draco until his hand found the soft fur of Draco’s second favourite cuddle partner. Casting a wandless cleaning charm over them he then handed it to Draco, who pulled it tight to his chest while resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes not opening once. Summoning a blanket Harry wrapped into around them both, tucking it in around Draco before placing another kiss on the top of his head.

“We’ll have a little nap and then dinner, sleep well sweet boy,” whispered Harry as he held tightly to Draco who had already drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
